Hope grows
by cpneb
Summary: We are not alone...with a single phrase uttered by two U. S. Presidents at the same time, both planes learn of each other's existance. Velma, her husband, their children, and the rest of the gang embark on a new and exciting adventure. Chapter 2 now up.
1. Chapter 1: the Presidents’ hope

**Hope grows**

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: All Scooby-Doo characters are property of Hanna-Barbera/Warner Bros. The original lyrics to the songs quoted in this chapter and the music are the property of the respective author, artists and labels. All other characters are part of the author's vivid imagination (he, however, is not responsible for all of their actions as he is barely responsible for himself much of the time….). This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work.

**A/N Forward:**

This is Chapter 1 of Story 2 of the Have A Holly, Jolly Christmas (HAHJC) arc, and more angst, drama, excitement, humor, romance, and tragedy is coming than you can shake a case of Scooby-Snacks at: you'll read about some of it in the story itself and the afterward. You can read this as a standalone story, but I would highly recommend first reading (shameless plug) Have a Holly, Jolly Christmas. You'll enjoy this story even more, and it will make much more sense in context.

There's also a memoriam in the afterward: please do not miss it.

And now, with no further delay:

**Chapter 1: the Presidents' hope**

- - -

Broadcast across the worlds, in all of the different languages of the worlds, in every available media, the same message was delivered:

"Tonight, at 10:00 Eastern Standard Time, the President of the United States will deliver a statement to the world."

- - -

**The White House: Jefferson, District of Columbia**

**9:50 PM EST**

"Are you ready, Mr. President?" and President Brad Edwin Marshall nodded at his Chief of Staff and best friend, Caroline Edwards.

"As ready as I can be to be dropping this bombshell on the people of our world; no, wait: I'd better get used to calling it 'our plane,'" was President Marshall's response as his chief political advisor, former President Pro-Tem of the Senate Terri Voss, stood in the background, checking the final details of the world-changing speech.

"Are we really ready, as a people, to accept this news?" President Marshall asked, he knew, for the millionth time.

Caroline looked around, saw that no one else was near, and smiled.

"Yes, Mr. President, they're ready. The world is ready to find out what's out there."

"I sure hope you're right, Caroline. If it were just a political decision, it would be one thing: it's the whole fracking world we're talking about," he replied.

"That's 'both fracking planes,' Brad," she corrected him, and he grinned.

"Do you remember the look on her face when I told her who my first ambassadorial appointment was? She was obviously a fan of the show: she asked about the ascot!" and both of them laughed as they remembered Cat's reaction to Ambassador Jones

"I'm glad we wrote this speech jointly, Caroline: I understand Cat a lot better, now, and I think she understands me, as well. This will be an excellent first step in our working together," he added and stood from his makeup chair, smoothing his suit.

"I'm ready: let's go light this candle and wake up the world."

- - -

**The White House: Washington, District of Columbia.**

**9:50 PM EST**

"Are you ready, Madam President?" and President Catalina (Cat) Rogers Davidson nodded at her Chief of Staff and best friend, Edward Caroline.

"As ready as I can be to be dropping this bombshell on the people of our world; no, wait: I'd better get used to calling it 'our plane,'" was President Davidson's response as her husband, former Speaker of the House Terry Davidson, stood in the background checking the final details of the world-changing speech.

"Are we really ready, as a people, to accept this news?" President Davidson asked, she knew, for the millionth time.

Edward looked around, saw that no one else was near, and smiled.

"Yes, Madam President, they're ready. The world is ready to find out what's out there."

"I sure hope you're right, Edward. If it were just a political decision, it would be one thing: it's the whole fracking world we're talking about," he replied.

"That's 'both fracking planes,' Cat," he corrected her, and she grinned.

"Do you remember my reaction to Brad's announcement of his first ambassador? I had such a crush on Fred Jones when I was a child, and now he's an Ambassador! I had hoped that I'd hidden my reaction, but Brad's laugh told me that I wasn't successful, especially after I asked if Fred still wore the ascot!" and both of them laughed as they remembered her reaction to Brad's naming of Fred Jones as his first Ambassador to the Washington Plane.

"I'm glad we wrote this speech jointly, Edward: I understand Brad a lot better, now, and I know he understands me, as well. This is an excellent first step in our working together," she added and stood from her makeup chair, smoothing her dress.

"I'm ready: let's go light this candle and shift this paradigm."

- - -

**Office of the President of the United States of America: Jefferson, District of Columbia**

**9:59.55 PM EST**

"And we're on in 5,

"4,"

three fingers up,

two fingers up,

one finger up,

"And, cue the announcer!" and the light flashed a solid red on the front of the camera covering the randomly-selected press spokesperson, a strikingly-beautiful redhead sitting behind the desk that successfully hid her wheelchair.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen of the world. I am Samantha Rogers from the GHJ network in the United States. I am honored to have been selected as the lone press representative who will be allowed to ask questions of the President 15 minutes after the conclusion of his speech.

"This is a rare event, ladies and gentlemen: this is the first speech that the President has given in his Administration that has had no advance briefing of its contents, and there have been no leaks of the contents, either; so, you'll hear it as fresh as the press.

"This is also a rare event, because this speech is being carried on every broadcast media outlet in the world, including the Democratic Republic of China, where this has never occurred before. There are real-time translators that will be working as the President delivers his speech.

"We'll all learn the story at the same time," and she took a deep breath, and announced:

"And now, ladies and gentlemen of the world: speaking to you from his office in the White House in Jefferson, D. C., the President of the United States of America."

And, the picture cut to the image of the Presidential Seal, then to the President, sitting behind his desk, and a large flat-panel monitor had been installed behind him.

- - -

**Office of the President of the United States of America: Washington, District of Columbia.**

**9:59.55 PM EST**

"And we're on in 5,

"4,

three fingers up,

two fingers up,

one finger up,

"And, cue the announcer!" and the light flashed a solid red on the front of the camera covering the randomly-selected press spokesperson, a dark-haired ruggedly-handsome man with splashes of grey in his hair standing in front of a desk.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen of the world. I am Roger Samuelson of Canadian television's CPWC station in our nation's capital. I am honored to have been selected as the lone press representative that will be allowed to ask questions of the President of the United States 15 minutes after the conclusion of her speech.

"This is also a rare event, because this speech is being carried on every broadcast media outlet in the world, including the Supreme Union of Soviets, where this has never occurred before. There are real-time translators that will be working as the President delivers her speech.

"We'll all learn the story at the same time," and he took a deep breath, and announced:

"And now, ladies and gentlemen of the world: speaking to you from her office in the White House in Washington, D. C., the President of the United States of America."

And, the picture cut to the image of the Presidential Seal, then to a view of the President, sitting behind her desk, and a large flat-panel monitor had been lowered from the ceiling behind her.

- - -

**Office of the President of the United States of America: Jefferson, District of Columbia**

**10:01.00 PM EST**

(President Marshall)

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the world:

"We are not alone in the universe."

**Office of the President of the United States of America: Washington, District of Columbia.**

**10:01.00 PM EST**

(President Davidson)

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the world:

"We are not alone in the universe."

- - -

**Offices of the President of the United States of America: Jefferson, District of Columbia and Washington, District of Colombia**

(Presidents Marshall and Davidson are delivering the same speech)

"This sounds like the opening line of a grade-B science fiction movie, but the truth is even more exciting than any of the movies that we may have seen, novels that we may have read, or anything that we might have dreamed or imagined.

"I'll repeat my statement:

"We are not alone in the universe, and there is no better way to end this holiday season than with such wonderful, positive news as this."

And, both Presidents took a moment to allow the statement to sink in, then continued:

"Scientists have long theorized that there were other worlds, other universes, parallel existences, different 'planes of existence," so to speak. Science fiction writers over the years have used these ideas in some wonderful and not-so-wonderful ways in short stories, novels, and movies.

"These same scientists and writers have theorized almost any form of life existing on the other 'planes,' from little green men to walking and talking plants, to beings of pure energy.

"What we have discovered is a plane where the beings are just like us. They are human beings, homo sapiens: living, breathing creatures; we all have needs, desires, fears, and heartaches. We are as capable of love on both planes as we are of hatred. We believe in our deities, and in many cases the beliefs are common or very similar on both planes.

"How did we make this fantastic discovery?

"An explosion in one of these 'planes' and a test taking place in the other 'plane' resulted in the opening of a gateway between them. As a result of that gateway being opened, a person was accidentally transferred from one plane to another.

"As a result of that accident, scientists on both planes have been working after this accidental 'First Contact' to identify the cause of the transfer as well as ways to successfully communicate between planes.

"The person transferred has been subjected to several tests, and scientists have confirmed that only at very low-level DNA markers are any differences observable. Scientists from both planes agree that these genetic markers are inconsequential; in fact, people from one plane could, theoretically, have children with people from another plane.

"We have, after that person was transferred accidentally, been able to communicate with the other plane, and subsequently even been able to successfully have individuals from both planes travel to the other.

"We have not only been talking to scientists: we have talked to religious leaders from both planes, and they have talked with each other, as well. We have discovered differences, but all groups from each plane have confirmed that there in nothing that has happened that contradicts religious faiths: to the contrary, they have unanimously stated that this confirms our places in the universe.

"We have identified that signals from one plane have somehow been 'leaking' to the other, and most of you have seen the results of that leakages through an inter-plane hole. We have not, unfortunately, determined how some signals were transmitted in the past from one plane to the other, originally.

Then, their speeches diverged as they discussed plane-specific events:

- - -

**Office of the President of the United States of America: Jefferson, District of Columbia**

**10:01.00 PM EST**

(President Marshall)

"Many of you will recall the horrific explosion in Jefferson several years ago that took the life of Mystery, Inc.'s own Velma Dinkley Dace. The loss of this young woman as her scientific career was beginning to blossom was a tragedy to her family, her friends at Mystery Inc, her fans, and the nation at large, and we in the United States as well as many around the world mourned her loss.

"As the writer Mark Twain wrote many years ago: 'The rumors of her death were greatly exaggerated;' it seems that she was thrown into another plane of existence and lived!"

**Office of the President of the United States of America: Washington, District of Columbia.**

**10:01.00 PM EST**

(President Davidson)

"This signal leakage was the source of some of the animated characters and their stories that many in the United States grew up with in the 1960's and have seen their resurgence in the last few years thanks to the wonderful people of the AnimaTastic Channel and the folks at the Zebra Movie Studios.

"We know this to be true because the person thrown from one plane to another landed in our plane, and she has a very familiar name to some of you who grew up in the Sixties: Velma Dinkley!"

- - -

**Offices of the President of the United States of America: Jefferson, District of Columbia and Washington, District of Colombia**

(Presidents Marshall and Davidson are delivering the same speech)

"There are enough differences in the planes of existence, or 'planes,' as the scientists have coined.

"For example: in one plane, George Washington was the first President of the United States; in the other plane, Thomas Jefferson was the first president of the United States.

"What you are about to see, next, is a short clip recorded tonight in the 'Washington Plane,' as the scientists have referred to them by first president. The next voice you hear will be that of Dr. Jonathan Christopher Davis of the 'Washington Plane,'" and the Presidents turned to the side, and the screens behind them flashed on and began to play:

- - -

(Dr. Jonathan Christopher Davis, Washington Plane was superimposed on the bottom of the screen)

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to introduce to you again, and for the first time, to our guests from the 'Jefferson' Plane, as it has been named:

"Your Mystery Inc., in the flesh!

"Frederick Jones, and his lovely wife Daphne Blake-Jones!" and Fred and Daphne came forward to a thunderous applause from the audience.

"Noville "Shaggy" Rogers, and his equally lovely wife Mary Jane Rogers," and the couple came forward to even louder applause and cheers and some gasps.

"Scooby Doo, Jr," and the applause doubled as Scooby came forward, saying "Rank Rou!" and "Rour're Roo Rind!" as he joined Shaggy on stage. Shaggy pulled a Scooby Snack out, and Scooby grabbed it and laughed as the audience laughed with him.

"And, for me," Jonathan spoke after the audience calmed down and retook their seats, "my personal favorite of the gang: brains and beauty all rolled up in a wonderful package, even in orange," and the audience began to applaud, and Jonathan held up his hand to quiet them, "and the mother of our children and my far-better half, Velma Dinkley Dace-Davis!" and Velma stood to the thunderous applause, sultrily walked over to Jonathan, and pulled him down to her face level and kissed him passionately.

The audience continued to applaud and cheer for another full two minutes.

- - -

Jonathan returned to the microphone after the cheers had all died down.

"Our 9/11 was Jefferson's 7/4, so we have shared more than either side would have wished to share; and hopefully, we can learn from each other. Maybe, with the joint world announcement to be made later tonight and at the 10:00 special broadcast by both Presidents and the headlines tomorrow, we can begin to heal the problems that have impacted so many lives on both our 'planes.'

- - -

"We've all spent too much time being scared of the unknown, whether it was little green men or people who looked different that us or people who believed different than us. We all want to be open to change, to new things, but we all fear change.

"What we all need, have all wished for, what we all want is more hope, more trust," and with that, Velma began to sing a cappella:

**A ray of hope flickers in the sky**

**A tiny star lights up, way up high**

**All across the planes dawns a brand new morn',**

**This comes to pass when trust is born.**

Then, bongos and conga drums from multiple sources onstage and from a symphony and wind band in the background all begin a calypso beat….

**A silent wish sails both seven seas**

**The winds of change shout out thru the trees**

**And the walls of fear crumble, tossed and torn,**

**This comes to pass when more trust is born.**

Then, the symphony and the wind band and their respective choruses join in to back up Velma ….

**A rosy dawn settles all around**

**You know your feet are on solid ground **

**For a spell or two, no one seems forlorn **

**This comes to pass, when more trust is born **

**It's not a dream, illusion now: no more **

**It has come true, more than we've wished for **

**All across the planes dawns a brand new morn **

**It's come to pass; Now that trust is born. **

**It's come to pass; Now that trust is born. **

- - -

...and the clip ended with the audience's applause, and the cameras returned to the Presidents.

- - -

**Office of the President of the United States of America: Jefferson, District of Columbia**

(President Marshall)

"There are some parallel between the two planes: for example, there was a journalist in the Washington Plane that could have been my twin brother," and he grew a sad look on his face. "Unfortunately, he passed away in early November of this year before I could actually meet him."

**Office of the President of the United States of America: Washington, District of Columbia.**

(President Davidson)

"There are some parallel between the two planes: for example, you undoubtedly noticed from the clip that my twin is married to a member of 'Mystery, Inc.' in the Jefferson Plane; that was a surprise to me. We have talked briefly and learned that we share an interest in the environment."

- - -

**Offices of the President of the United States of America: Jefferson, District of Columbia and Washington, District of Colombia**

(Presidents Marshall and Davidson)

"Not everyone has a twin in the other plane, and there is no rhyme or reason for these occurrences of cross-plane twins.

"There is one thing that we can confidently say that both planes have in common and share in abundance:

"Hope.

"Both planes are hopeful for their world, and it is in that spirit of hope that I introduce you to my counterpart in the Washington/Jefferson Plane: Madam/Mister President," and the television screens split to now show two Presidential Offices, and a note appeared under each picture:

Under President Davidson was Washington , DC.

and

Under President Marshall was Jefferson, DC.

"Good evening, peoples of all planes," came from both of their mouths at the same time, and they laughed.

(President Marshall) "We have found, in our discussions, much in common."

(President Davidson) "We have also found our differences, but those are only items on which to build."

(President Marshall) "We had written a joint closing, but someone gave us a much better way to end this, don't you agree, Madam President?

(President Davidson) "Most definitely, Mr. President, most definitely: this young man said it best for all of use from both planes."

"This was a spontaneous occurrence at the same 'Washington Plane,' event recorded earlier tonight," and the Presidents turned to the side, and the screens behind them flashed on again and began to play:

- - -

A single solitary tenor voice began to sing softly and clearly…

**Let there be peace on our earths**

**And let it begin with me.**

**Let there be peace on our earths,**

**the peace that was meant to be.**

The audience turned, and they and the cameras both found the soloist standing at the back of the room: a young man, mid-to-late 20s in his appearance, wearing a well-worn blue pin-striped suit and tie, but neatly dressed. His voice was clear and pure and powerful, and he continued to sing as if he were the only person in the room:

**With God as our Creator**

**Family, all are we. **

**Let me walk with my family **

**in perfect harmony. **

**Let the peace begin with me, **

**Let this be the moment now. **

**With ev'ry step we take **

**Let this be our solemn vow; **

**To take each moment **

**and live each moment **

**in peace eternally. **

**Let there be peace on our earths **

**And let it begin with me. **

- - -

..and the clip ended with the audience's applause, and the cameras returned to the Presidents on single screens.

- - -

**Offices of the President of the United States of America: Jefferson, District of Columbia and Washington, District of Colombia**

(Presidents Marshall and Davidson)

"Let there, indeed, be peace on our earths; let this be the beginning of a new and glorious adventure for our planes, one that will bring wonder and joy to all peoples.

"Thank you, and may your God bless each and every one of you, and may God bless these United States of America," and the Presidential Seal replaced the image of the President for about 5 seconds, then it was replaced by journalists in their respective planes, notepads open and in awe of what they had just heard.

- - -

"Well, the cat's out of the bag," Jonathan observed as he muted the set during the commercial. "It's ironic that the official announcement occurred at 10:01: a mirror time, if there ever was one," Jonathan added.

"I prefer the genie out of the bottle, myself," Fred responded as he leaned over and kissed Daphne on the forehead.

"How about the pizza's out of the oven?" Shaggy asked, and Scooby Jr. jumped up, looking for food.

Mary Jane hit him on the back of the head.

"'Madam President! Please,'" Velma grinned, and Mary Jane groaned.

"Why didn't you tell me, Velma? I kept wondering why I got those strange looks in the airport when I landed," Mary Jane held her head in her hands.

"To be honest, Mary Jane, I wanted to see the look on your face when I did tell you, and we got sidetracked last night, and the topic never came up:

"'Gee, Mary Jane, your plane twin is the President of the United States' doesn't fit into normal conversation," Velma added, and Mary Jane just groaned, again.

"Mrs. Rogers? Part of those looks were because of the detail that you didn't know you had acquired upon landing," a young woman in a dark suit and sunglasses and an earpiece had walked up from the back of the now-almost emptied chapel, and she opened a badge holder.

"I'm Lisa Jane Catera, United States Secret Service, Washington Plane, Mrs. Rogers. President Davidson assigned me to you as the lead agent of a five-person detail to ensure your and your family's safety while you're in our plane," Lisa explained as she held her badge out for Mary Jane's inspection.

"Why…why…why…?" Mary Jane was sputtering, and Velma answered for Lisa.

"You're an opportunity target, Mary Jane, because you could be mistaken for President Davidson."

"That's correct, Mrs. Davis; in addition, President Marshall has named agents for you in the Jefferson Plane, as well: we'll be performing handoffs whenever you travel between planes," she continued as she replaced her badge in her inner coat pocket.

"Does...that…mean?" Mary Jane couldn't bring herself to ask.

"Yes, ma'am, we are armed," and she opened her coat enough to reveal a shoulder holster, "and, yes, ma'am, should it come to it, I will take a bullet for you," she added with a feral smile as Mary Jane shuddered.

"Well, we know that one thing has changed as a result of the announcement," Jonathan stated with a sad smile. "but we can make the best of it." And he turned to Agent Catera.

"Agent Catera, do you like pie?" and Lisa looked perplexed as both Mary Jane and Daphne moaned, and Velma laughed.

- - -

chapter now complete….

- - -

**A/N afterward:**

---

Ladies and Gentlemen:

the secret's officially out on both planes:

**_We are not alone._**

Goodness and evil will both take heart of this announcement, and both will act, and at all different levels, from individual to world-scale.

What happens to the weddings? Stay tuned for them and other surprises, both happiness and angst galore!

---

On a sad note:

I regret to inform you that the creator of Scooby-Doo, Iwao Takamoto, died on January 8, 2007 at the age of 81. He was an internee in California during World War II, and he learned 'the art of illustration' from fellow internees. I doubt that anyone ever foresaw something good coming from the camps, but this is just one of the stories.

There will be a light on tonight at the Davis residence; please keep his family in your thoughts…

The Washington-plane journalist who was the twin of the Jefferson President, by the way, is Ed Bradley: the field has been lessened with his loss; please keep his family in your thoughts, as well…

---

Thank you for reading, and please review.

…cpneb


	2. Chapter 2: Nacht und Tag

**Hope grows**

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: All Scooby-Doo characters are property of Hanna-Barbera/Warner Bros. The original lyrics to the songs quoted in this chapter and the music are the property of the respective author, artists and labels. All other characters are part of the author's vivid imagination (he, however, is not responsible for all of their actions as he is barely responsible for himself much of the time….). This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work.

**A/N Forward:**

This is Chapter 2 of Story 2 of the HAHJC arc, and more angst, drama, excitement, humor, romance, and tragedy is coming than you can shake a case of Scooby-Snacks at: you'll read about some of it in the story itself and the afterward.

And now, with no further delay:

**Chapter 2: Nacht und Tag**

---

"Well, the 'cat's out of the bag,'" Jonathan observed as he muted the set during the commercial. "It's ironic that the official announcement occurred at 10:01: a mirror time, if there ever was one."

"I prefer the 'genie out of the bottle,' myself," Fred responded as he leaned over and kissed Daphne on the forehead.

"How about: 'the pizza's out of the oven?'" Shaggy asked, and Scooby Jr. jumped up, looking for food.

Mary Jane hit him on the back of the head.

"'Madam President! Please,'" Velma grinned, and Mary Jane groaned.

"Why didn't you tell me, Velma? I kept wondering why I got those strange looks in the airport when I landed," Mary Jane held her head in her hands.

"To be honest, Mary Jane, I wanted to see the look on your face when I did tell you, and we got sidetracked last night, and the topic never came up:

"'Gee, Mary Jane, your plane twin is the President of the United States' doesn't fit into normal conversation," Velma added, and Mary Jane just groaned, again.

"Mrs. Rogers? Part of those looks occurred because of the detail that you didn't know you had acquired upon landing," a young woman in a dark suit and sunglasses and an earpiece had walked up from the back of the now-almost emptied chapel, and she opened a badge holder.

"I'm Lisa Jane Catera, United States Secret Service, Washington Plane, Mrs. Rogers. President Davidson assigned me to you as the lead agent of a five-person detail to ensure your and your family's safety while you're in our plane," Lisa explained as she held her badge out for Mary Jane's inspection.

"Why…why…why…?" Mary Jane was sputtering, and Velma answered for Lisa.

"You're an opportunity target, Mary Jane, because you could be mistaken for President Davidson."

"That's correct, Mrs. Davis; in addition, President Marshall has named agents for you in the Jefferson Plane, as well: we'll be performing handoffs whenever you travel between planes," she continued as she replaced her badge in her inner coat pocket.

"Does...that…mean?" Mary Jane couldn't bring herself to ask.

"Yes, ma'am, we are armed," and she opened her coat enough to reveal a shoulder holster, "and, yes, ma'am, should it come to it, I will take a bullet for you," she added with a feral smile as Mary Jane shuddered.

"Well, we know that one thing has changed as a result of the announcement," Jonathan stated with a sad smile. "but we can make the best of it." And he turned to Agent Catera.

"Agent Catera, do you like pie?" and Lisa looked perplexed as both Mary Jane and Daphne moaned, and Velma laughed.

---

The drive home was a bit different than the one to the center:

First, the drive home had a full military and police escort.

Second, a second set of vans were outside ('the decoy vehicles," Lisa informed Mary Jane, and Mary Jane just shook her head, trying to keep her stomach from churning any more than it already was).

"What have we done, Jonathan?" Mary Jane asked after they left the center.

"You haven't done anything, Mary Jane; I've unlocked Pandora's Box."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember all of the good that came out of the box, and the evil, as well? That's what now out, Mary Jane. There will be advances on both planes in all areas, the likes of which we could not have imagined without each other."

"And…?"

"Those advances will likely include violence that we have likely not seen since 9.11 or 7.4, Mary Jane," Jonathan looked down, then lifted his head and looked at Mary Jane, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Mary Jane," Jonathan was visibly shaken. "I can't talk about it right now; I'll tell you in the morning, all right?"

"That's fine, Jonathan," but Mary Jane looked worried.

"Jonathan, you've got to tell us what the heck is going on," Mary Jane commanded.

"Yes, Madam President."

"And, I want more pie."

"No, Madam President," and the van filled with laughter.

---

"Now," Shaggy grinned when he stepped into the house, "I'm taking the President to bed," he grinned. "Now, there's something I never thought I'd say!" he laughed, placing his arms around his wife's waist and pulling her in.

"Shaggy, once again, your idea is wonderful," Fred concurred, wrapping his arm around Daphne's lovely waist and pinching her curvaceous bottom ever-so-gently.

"Are you coming, husband-of-mine," Velma gave him a seductive look, and Jonathan smiled.

"No pie tonight; my vote is for sleep!"

All concurred.

---

"All right, Jonathan, our friends and the kids are in bed, the agents are fed and out doing their 'agent-y' thing,'" Velma and Jonathan were now getting ready for bed. "Now, give, Pie-Man," she smiled, and Jonathan stepped into his pajama bottoms.

"What Agent Catera told me, Velma, was that we just had our first case: a cross-plane murder has happened," and he pulled on his pajama top and buttoned it up, smiling as Velma removed her lovely gown and stood in her underwear.

"WHAT?"

"It's true," Jonathan sat on the edge of the bed.

"On the return crossing from Washington to Jefferson, a gentleman came across and shot a man on the Jefferson plane. When questioned, he was convinced that this man was the person who had run off with his wife: his ex-business partner. How he got across, agents from both sides are still attempting to determine.

"Even with the message tonight, we know that there are one-planers out there: those that won't believe and will do whatever they can to break the connections permanently."

Velma listened, removing her heels and hose carefully and balling up the hose while she watched her husband carefully turn back her side of the bed. She could tell he was deeply worried just by the look on his face.

"There are still 'people,'" Jonathan almost spat out that word, "that want to continue the 7.4 and 9.11 attacks on both sides: you know that, Velma," and she nodded, "but we are hoping to identify as many of them as possible and keep an eagle-eye on them.

"Both Presidents, the religious leaders from both planes, and the United Nations organizations on both sides agreed that the risks were worth the gains that we as our planets would make from the announcements." He fell into his chair and put his head in his hands.

"Jonathan," Velma stood and padded over to her husband in her bra and panties and took her husband's hand, sitting on his lap., "I don't know what's gonna happen, my love, but you made the right decision; I know that, just after hearing David Advisor sing tonight.

"I'm with you, Jon. No one person should stop the advancement of a plane, Jonathan."

"Velma," Jonathan smiled at his wife, and a tear leaked from his left eye. "You should know: if I had to do it all over again, I'd destroy the equipment before you ever came over. I'd give it all up, Velma, to protect you.

"Believe me, Velma," Jonathan's face was now visibly wet, "If I had known what could have happened, back before the first test, I would have destroyed everything, even if it meant I would never have met you, no ever having you in my life, never having a chance to kiss you, to hold you, Velma," and he squeezed his wife's hand, "or hold and kiss our children. I would have given it all away if I had had even the smallest inkling that I would be putting you and your friends – no, our friends, now," and Velma smiled through her cloudy eyes, "in harm's way," and by now, Velma was wiping his face, tears dropping onto his pajama top.

"You would give up your life, your children, me, to keep this from happening?" she asked, and Jonathan took her hands in his, squeezing them gently.

"Velma," he began, "I would give the world for you, but if my not having you or our children here would save your life and leave me lonely," he pulled her closer and kissed her. "You are my life, Velma, and I would give my life to keep you safe, even if it meant I'd never have seen you, except on television. To only have you in my dreams, but safe, Velma, would be worth more than having you here and dying in my arms."

"I'm not dying on you, Jonathan: get that through your thick skull," Velma grinned through her tears. "We'll make it though all of this, my husband, and we **will** survive," and she reached up and kissed her husband.

"Now, Jonathan," Velma grinned as she reached down and got Jonathan's attention, "take me to bed, Pie-Man, and end this day with me happier than I ever thought I could be," and Jonathan stood, with Velma wrapped around his neck and waist, and carried her to bed and gently placed her down, stopping only to turn the bedside lamp and hit the controls to turn the room lights off.

"Ooh, you're bad, Jonathan," was the spoken word that was heard; afterwards, only giggling, followed by soft, sensuous moans.

---

(Washington Plane)

"Well, what do you think?"

"I think the announcer was right, even though he never came out and actually said it: we should never have let those 'things' over here."

"So, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know right now, but I know what we have to do:

"We have to eliminate that scientist, all his work, everyone around him, and those," she almost spat at the thought of what she was going to say, "those 'things' that are an abomination to all of us 'real people,'" and she stood from behind the desk and walked around, taking his hand.

"Those 'cartoons,'" he smiled, "won't know what hit them," he leaned down and kissed her.

"I can't believe that he actually married that 'thing,'" she looked up at the tall, blond man.

"Well, he does have excellent taste, Valerie," he grabbed her and hugged her, kissing her with fervor.

"Calm down, Felix," Valerie pushed him away.

"We need to focus," and she donned her glasses and grinned.

---

(Jefferson Plane)

"We must contact our brothers in the other plane."

"How will we do that? We're under constant surveillance, and it's not like we can just take a flight over there," he argued.

"We will find a way: it is his will that we should complete our tasks from 7.4, and the Americans both here and there will learn that they cannot continue to subvert the entire world to their ideas," and Iman Ivad smiled as he contemplated the terror that they could reek across the planet.

"We will show them that Allah smiles on the faithful," and he stood, looking at the image of his doppelganger in the Washington Plane in the television.

"Some will have to learn that lesson."

---

(Washington Plane)

"Mr. Davis."

Jonathan sat up from a sound sleep to see a male Secret Service Agent at the foot of his bed.

"**What?"**

"Sir, you need to see this," and he clicked on the television in their bedroom.

"What time is it?"

"It's 6:45 AM CST, sir," and the set came on to the picture of neighborhood entrance gate.

"…and, the house of Jonathan Christopher Davis and his wife Velma Dinkley Dace Davis, is in this gated community. The noted cellist and award-winning physicist shocked the world last night with the announcement made by the President that 'We were not alone,'" the announcer was quiet as the picture cut back to him, looking like he'd been up all night.

"This is continuing coverage of "New Plane, New Dangers?" coming to you from the Network of News on Cable, NNC. We'll be back in a moment," and the agent turned off the television.

Velma woke up, looked over the covers, and screamed:

"**WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?"**

"Special Agent Will Smith, ma'am," and he pulled out his badge and opened it.

"We were added to your detail last night after the news went out, Mrs. Davis, by direct orders of President Davidson," he smiled as he closed his badge and handed Jonathan his bathrobe.

"WE?" came from Jonathan's mouth, and the agent nodded.

"You have a full team, sir, for you, your family, and all of your guests, Sir, Ma'am, through the weddings and until they all leave. The Davis team remains, sir, until ordered off by the President or…" and Agent Smith smiled and patted his coat.

"I'll leave the room, but I'll be right outside if you need me, Sir, Ma'am," and he nodded and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Velma looked over at her husband, rising and pulling his robe on.

"I love that rear view, Jonathan," she purred, and he swung around as he tied his robe.

"But, not as much as I love yours, Velma," as Velma started to throw her covers back, then stopped:

"Is he coming back in, Jon? I don't need to give the Agency a 'free shot,' especially an agent as young as him."

"You're safe, love," Velma tossed her covers back and sat up, reaching for her robe.

"Where are my bra and panties, Jon?" she asked as he stood, watching he pull her robe over her glorious figure and stand up.

"Jonathan?"

"**JONATHAN!"**

"Sorry, love, but you know what you do to me," he smiled and pointed at her night stand.

"He saw my things?" she grabbed them and shoved them into her robe pocket.

"He didn't see everything, and for that I am eternally grateful: for, the 'everything,' Velma," Jonathan walked around the bed and took Velma in her arms.

"Are you ready for the brave, new world I've unloaded on all of us, Velma?" he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Not good enough for a 'world-changer,' oh husband-of-mine," and she pulled his face down and kissed him with fervor.

"You get the first shower, Velma, and I'll go start the coffee for everyone," Jonathan said as let her go, swatted at her rear, and headed for the door, turning the knob.

"'Michael' is on the move," the agent spoke into his headset, and Jonathan shook his head as he headed for the kitchen.

"Coffee, Agent Smith?"

---

Jonathan waited until the kids had all headed back to their rooms after breakfast before springing the news on Fred, Daphne, Shaggy, Mary Jane, Harold, and Marilyn.

"Wow," was all that Harold could say.

"A first," came from Shaggy, "but why am I not surprised?" he asked the air, and Mary Jane smiled.

"I'm in, Jonathan," Shaggy announced after a few seconds of silence.

"So am I, Pie-Man," Mary Jane added with a smile.

"Daphne and I are in, too, Jonathan," came from Fred, standing with Daphne's hand in his.

"I'm sorry, Mary Jane: I thought about all of the good that could come with the disclosure. I never dreamed, even after discussions with others, of the evil that could be unleashed, or that you and my friends, my wife and children, would be in the line of fire.

"Believe me, Mary Jane, if I had known what could have happened, back before the first test," he started to leak tears fully, his face becoming visibly wet, "I would have destroyed everything, even if it meant I would never have met Velma," and he squeezed his wife's hand, "or kissed our children.

"I would give up all my happiness, if I doing so would keep you all safe from harm," and Mary Jane's face was wet.

"No, Jonathan: if it hadn't been you, it would have been someone much less honest and fair, someone who would have done it to make money for themselves, and we'd end up in a much worse situation, believe me," and Agent Smith had to look twice to be certain that he wasn't listening to President Cat Davidson.

"We're all in this, together, and we'll make our dreams come true, no matter what.

"So, Agent Smith," and the agent's head popped up, fully attentive.

"What do you know about wedding gowns?" The laughter that exploded out came from the living room: three of the other agents assigned to the Davis' were laughing at the single Agent Smith.

"The world has changed, dramatically," Shaggy said as he pointed to the rioting on one television and the cheering on another.

"It's like night and day, depending on where you are," he added, and Fred nodded.

---

"Daddy!" David's daughter ran into their bedroom and jumped on top of him.

"Hun? Are you awake?" Amy Advisor, David's wife, asked as the air went out of her husband when the fiver-year-old landed on his stomach.

"I am now," he wheezed as he grabbed Allison, his daughter, and hugged her tightly.

"Momma!" Adam, their three-year-old son, padded in. "There's a big basket of fruit in the room, Momma, can I have a banana?"

"Wha-?" Amy got out of bed and, taking Adam's hand, walked into the front room of the hotel.

"DAVID!" David grabbed Allison and put her on the floor, then pulled his threadbare robe on as he stood and headed into the front room.

There was a large Christmas tree, the ground underneath filled with presents, and two large baskets of fruit sat on the coffee table.

David took a card off of one basked, and Amy read the card from the other basket.

"'Thank you, Advisor family, and Merry Christmas…Brad Marshall, President, Jefferson Plane,'" Amy read out loud.

"'I'm sorry, Mr. Advisor, but I hope that this is the beginning of a new day for you and your lovely family…Have a late and joyous Christmas…President Catalina Davidson, Washington Plane,'" David read, and he looked up at his wife.

"I told you, Daddy: we went to the right place last night!" Allison grinned and held her hands out, indicating that she wanted 'up.'

David picked her up and hugged her, then reached over and held his wife's hand.

"Guess Allison was right, Amy," and the knock on the door interrupted them.

David slid the latch on and opened the door a crack.

"Room service, sir," the gentleman announced, and David closed the door, slid the latch off, and opened the door. The room was suddenly filled with wonderful smells from the four carts rolled in, and the ladies and gentlemen uncovered each cart.

"Enjoy your breakfast, sir, ma'am, and call us when you're finished," and the head waiter shook off the tip that David held out, Amy having slipped back into their room and pulled David's wallet out for him. "All gratuities have been taken care as part of the arrangement for the room," and he nodded.

"Wonderful son, sir: I cried when I heard it last night.

"Later, if it's all right with you, Mr. Advisor, I'd like your autograph," and David nodded as the man smiled, turned, and left the room as the last person out.

"I'm hungry!" Adam announced, and David smiled and looked up.

"Thank you." he whispered, and only Amy heard him and saw the tear slip from his eye.

---

chapter now complete….

---

**A/N afterward:**

---

Ladies and Gentlemen:

Please accept my apologies for the delay in updating this story: a serious personal medical issue as well as a massive mental block on this story prevented me from updating until now. More detailed information on what happened to me can be found on my profile.

I do not anticipate months between updates, again; expect days between updates, now.

---

The impact of the news is beginning to sink in for our group, and it's also hitting some other individuals that are not as happy about it as others are.

Goodness and evil have begun to both take heart of this announcement, and both will act, and at all different levels, from individual to world-scale.

What happens to the weddings? Stay tuned for them and other surprises, both happiness and angst galore!

---

Thank you for reading, and please review.

…cpneb

2007.07.11


End file.
